doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Georges Zalem
) |familiares = |pais = Venezuela |lugar_nacimiento = Anaco, estado Anzoátegui |estado = Activo }} Georges Zalem es un actor de doblaje de voz venezolano egresado del taller de doblaje de Renzo Jiménez. Actualmente realiza doblaje en las empresas Etcétera Group, Galería Estudio y Dolby Audio Video. Se encuentra activo desde el año 2012 y es conocido por interpretar a partir de la segunda temporada al personaje protagónico Superboy en la serie Justicia Joven. Filmografía Animé *Spider Riders - Igneous (episodio 27 en adelante) Series Animadas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Campeones Sendokai - Lessay *Dora, la exploradora - Dragón / Mr. Burro / Voces diversas *Drama total: Todos estrellas - Voces diversas *Xiaolin Chronicles - Guardián del Templo de los Conejos de Oro *El universo de Steven - Alcalde Bill Dewey / Voces diversas *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bonaparte / Leonardo / Voces diversas *Justicia Joven - Superboy/Conner Kent (segunda temporada) *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces adicionales *La naranja molesta (serie de TV) - Voces diversas *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales *Numb Chucks - Voces diversas *Tres espías sin límites - Voces adicionales (quinta temporada) *Winx Club - Riven (episodio 140) / Voces diversas *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Voces diversas Series de TV *Bates Motel - Iggy / Voces diversas *Brooklyn: Precinto 99 - Voces diversas *Conspiración 365 - Voces diversas *Crematorio - Voces diversas *Do No Harm - Dr. Kenneth Jordan *El proyecto Mindy - Voces diversas *Episodios - Joe *Eternal Law - Voces diversas *Hell on Wheels - Voces diversas *Hunted - Hasan Moussa / Umair Qassani *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Voces diversas *Pleasure and Pain - Voces diversas *Primeval: Invasión jurásica - Voces diversas *Shameless - Ian Gallagher (quinta temporada) / Voces diversas *Transporter: The Series - Giles Programas de TV *Art in Progress - Voces diversas *Cash & Cari - Voces diversas *Chef Wan - Voces diversas *Drugs, Inc. - Voces diversas *En la cocina de Jamie - Greg Fecik *I Believe in... - Voces diversas *Jamie's Food Fight Club - Romain Olivier *Mountain Movers - Chris Castaneda "Cas" *Nature's Miracle Babies - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Voces adicionales *Oliver's Twist - Voces diversas *¿Sabías que...? - Voces diversas *Showdown - Lahnie Johnson *Terror en los Cielos - Voces diversas *The Happenings - Adam / Nathaniel Películas *12 horas para vivir - Lefleur / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *As Cool as I Am - Kenny *Bandit - Voces diversas *Big Time Rush: La película - Voces diversas *Cristiada - Anacleto González Flores *Cuando los chanchos vuelen - Netsah / Voces diversas *Dawn at Socorro - Earl / Voces adicionales *Derailed - Oficial Hank *El verano de sus vidas - Joe Viola *Frankenstein's Army - Sacha *Friend Request - Voces diversas *Fuerza 10 de Navarone - Voces diversas *Hamburger Hill - Pvt. Frank Gaigin *Hollywoo - Jordan *Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy - Ally *It's Christmas, Carol! - Voces adicionales *Jóvenes pistoleros - Voces adicionales *Lawless - Voces diversas *Magic Mike - Ken (doblaje venezolano) *Marco, 247 días - Voces diversas *Meatballs - Spaz *Picture This - Drew Patterson (doblaje venezolano) *Scary Movie 5 - Eric (segundo doblaje venezolano) *The Mystery Cruise - Luke Reilly *The Road Killers - Bobby *The Wagons East - Voces adicionales *Three Wise Guys - Voces diversas *Tren Nocturno a Lisboa - Voces diversas *Tsunami: El día después - John / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Tucker & Dale vs. Evil - Todd Películas Animadas *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Voces diversas *The Jungle Bunch - Voces adicionales Reality Shows *Betty White's off their rockers - Voces diversas *Gigolos - Garren Telenovelas *Máscara de Cristal - Voces diversas Documentales *Chicago - Bob / Voces diversas *I Am Bruce Lee - Voces diversas *Mata Mata - Jochan *Surviving Haiti - Voces diversas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela